Yule Tribe Glutton
Yule Tribe Glutton is randomly encountered enemy that you could fight from 12.11.12 to be updated. He has a chance to drop Festive Yule Tribesman. Transcript Introduction 'Twas the eve of the festival, on a dark winter night, When all the children all huddled by the glowing fire's light. Out in the darkness a chill wind did blow, Shaking the trees and dancing in the snow. They looked out upon this from their places so warm, Gazed into the blizzard, the white powdered storm. "What manner of being, what unfortunate wretch, Would travel abroad, a chill death to fetch?" So a child asked as she sipped her hot drink, Before her young little mind of presents did think. But no gifts awaited the wandering fool, A red-garbed hunter from the tribe of the Yule. A poor wretch was he, and so far from home, Cast out to wander, in the southlands to roam. For the man had a weakness that governed his will, An overmastering urge his belly to fill. As a young boy he stuffed his chubby little face, Trying in vain the sharp pangs of hunger to erase. But he found no succes, could never be sated, The cruel yearning burned and never abated. He grew as fat as a walrus, a creature he ate, Yet still kept devouring, whilst cursing his fate. The final straw came when he raided the hall, Where a feast for his tribe was meant to befall. He ate all the chickens, like the oysters he swallowed, Leapt into the tripe and in the guts he wallowed. Nor did the sticky puddings escape his maw, He stuffed them right in, then slept on the floor. In the morning his tribesman all entered the hall, And the sound of the yelling was like judgment's call. They took up their axes, their swords and their bows, And prepared to slaughter him beneath savage blows. But the gluttonous tribesman ran into the snow, Where he was going, even he did not know. He just ran and ran, for all he was worth, Lest his lifeblood redden the earth. To the southlands he wandered, his hunger still strong, Spending all his coin on food, his misery to prolong. He cursed the deities who had created his need, And strayed though the night in search of a feed. A poor hunter was he, more of a diner, To track prey was dull, to eat it much finer. So it wasn't to beasts that he turned his murderous mind, Instead he sought some hapless fool's bones to grind. For men and women are much easier prey, Quite simple to trick, quite simple to sway. A few careful words to lower their guard, Then one heavy blow before frying in lard. The Yule tribesman set out and brandished his cane, Made of rejected candy that could bring only pain. He searched and he scoured on the harsh winter night, For another soul who was also braving the blight. And whom did he encounter, dear cherished friend? On what unfortunate person did his fury descend? It was no weak victim, who might yield their life, For it was the mighty Kasan who met him in strife. Conclusion Ferocious in battle their hearts did beat, One fought for survival, the other for meat. But the Kasan was a hero, mighty and brave, More than a match for the gluttonous knave. The Kasan raised his blade, ready to slay, And the Yule thought his blood would soon flow away. Yet another being came from the depths of the night, A mighty monster who had been watching the fight. The bloodthirsty troll was out searching for prey, Much like the Yule whom the Kasan was to slay. He glimpsed the combatants and felt his mouth water, Then charged out right at them - dreaming of slaughter. The Kasan and the Yule were caught by surprise, But they knew that death lay in those red gleaming eyes. So the two banded together, and battled the beast, Thus the troll met his match, denied life and his feast. Trolls can regenerate, even from the dead may return, So the Kasan created a fire, his foe's body to burn. For fire and acid my overcome a troll's hide, And ensure that they will truly have died. As he stoked the flames, and prepared for the task, He turned to the Yule and a question did ask: "What in hells were you thinking you murderous cur? Just be glad that you helped me, or your death would occur." The Yule groaned and sighed, and shed frozen tear, Then blurted out his sad story for the Kasan to hear. The hero was surprised bu spurred on to thought, Already imagining what good might be wrought. "Before we burn this body, consign it to flame, I have a plan your hunger forever to tame. Hack of a piece one nice and thick, Then eat it right up - don't leave a lick." The Yule was aghast when he heard the Kasan's wish, Even to him a troll was a most unappetizing dish. But to the Kasan's urgings he eventually did yield, And from the troll's body flesh started to peel. He ate a huge steak, a meal that near made him sick. "Now let's wait," said the Kasan. "It may do the trick." The Yule's stomach did bubble, he doubled in pain, As acid battled regeneration, would it all be in vain? But though the science was murky, rather unclear, The winter festival is a time for miracles to appear. So soon the Yule recovered, and felt rather fine, For the first time in his life he had no urge to dine. "The troll flesh is regenerating," the Kasan proudly declared, "And each time it's digested before your health is impaired, By the sudden appearance of troll freshly sprung, Who would burst from your skin, in your intestines be hung." The Yule was grateful, eyes wet with delight, He embraced the Kasan with all of his might. His troubles were over, his affliction was done, Life could begin over, as though just begun. The hero grabbed his pack and drew out some wine, A nice warming tipple, spawned from a magical vine. The the two of them sat by the troll's funeral pyre, Sharing the bottle and laughter in the light of the fire. Now let us depart from the scene, my dear friend, For this joyous winter tale has come to its end. But take one small lesson from my verses so droll, Enjoy the cheer of the season, and go eat a troll. Category:Humans Category:Random Encounters